Sonhos e Ambições
by kami nee chan
Summary: Ela viveu desde de pequena com seu mestre, seu amor. Aprendeu tudo com ele, até o dia em que tinham não era mais o suficiente para ela e o seu refúgio foi cair nos braços daquele que ele mesmo havia trazido para dentro de seu lar. Summary horrível kikikki


**História: **Sonhos & Ambições

**Capítulo: **OneShot

**Publicada: **08/06/2009

**Categoria: **Anime; Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Com exceção da Jessy, personagens pertencem ao Kishi. Usados sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Gênero: **Hentai, Realidade alternativa/original

**Personagens: **Jessy, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Sai.

**Capa:** http:/ img693 .imageshack .us /img693 / 4354 / oneshot2sonhosambies .jpg (tirem os espaços)

**Comentários: **Essa fic foi um presente de aniversário para Jessy Ozaki, parabéns ruiva. (03/06) Pra quem acompanha o anime, podem-se perceber alguns traços de spoiler, mas eu acelerei e misturei tudo, então não se preocupem em perder a emoção de olhar o anime depois de ler um spoiler ta ^.~

* * *

ONESHOT_2. SONHOS & AMBIÇÕES

_Por Kami-chan_

A ruiva abriu os olhos de um jeito preguiçoso, se espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama enquanto passava as mãos no rosto e sobre os olhos. Ainda de olhos fechados, esticou a mão até onde tinha o bidezinho ao lado de sua cama para pegar a garrafa de água que costumava trazer para o quarto antes de dormir, entretanto, sua mão não alcançou bidê nenhum, mas tombou com força no próprio colchão onde ela ainda estava sentada.

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, era evidente que não estava mais em seu quarto e sim num lugar completamente diferente, em um ambiente que nunca vira antes na vida, vestida com roupas que definitivamente não eram suas e ainda por cima eram masculinas. Ela passou a mão sobre o tecido cinza escuro da camiseta enquanto seus olhos buscavam a fonte de luz radiante que invadia o quarto com cada vez mais intensidade e que descobriu então, ser a janela que a proporcionava uma vista única de um céu muito azul.

Caminhou até a janela para apreciar a vista enquanto as memórias do dia anterior começavam a clarear em sua cabeça, nunca estivera naquele lugar, mas sabia exatamente onde estava.

Jessy-Ozaki flash back on:

Aquele era para ser apenas mais um dia qualquer como todos os outros, mas desde que abrira os olhos cedo pela manhã quando fora acordada pelos passos movimentados de Orochimaru no quarto, ela soube que aquele não seria apenas mais um dia para acrescentar em sua coleção.

- Você já vai sair mestre? – ela perguntou com voz de sono, enrolando o corpo no lençol com intuito de esconder sua nudez.

- Pode ficar na cama... Vou ficar fora por uns dias, já havia comentado com você, lembra? – ele respondeu sem parar de ir pra lá e pra cá no quarto.

- Ahh claro... – ahh claro que ela não lembrava, tinha uma vaga lembrança dele falar algo sobre missão ou informação ou coisa do tipo, mas ela nem dera bola, afinal se ele ia sair, era alguma coisa relacionada com Sasuke. Desde que o Uchiha chegara àquele esconderijo a vida de Jessy tinha se tornado um caos, principalmente porque Orochimaru só tinha mais tempo para o bebê Uchiha, vivia cansado e lhe dava cada vez menos atenção... Talvez por esses e outros motivos que...

Bom, a verdade é que desde que o moreno vingador chegara àquele local, muita coisa havia mudado, a principal delas era o impacto que aquele rosto belo trouxera junto consigo e causara uma completa devassidão na frágil situação em que se encontrava a relação da Ozaki com seu mestre.

Ela podia olhar para o rosto que nuca envelhecia, as mesmas feições do mestre que após alguns anos de convivência lhe ensinou quão prazerosa a vida poderia ser (ah, pra quem não entendeu eu quis dizer o que o Orochi foi o n°1 ^.~). Fazendo a jovem adolescente que sentia a necessidade de aproximação do sábio, batizar esse novo sentimento de amor. Mas se era amor... Por que parecia se apagar pouco a pouco com o passar dos tempos, à medida que Orochimaru ficava mais poderoso e também mais ambicioso e por esses motivos diminuindo cada vez mais sua presença ao lado da ruiva para se aproximar da glória?

A chegada de Sasuke até eles serviu também para renomear essa sensação: Paixão, luxúria, desejo... Sim desejo, ela se apaixonou e desejou Orochimaru enquanto era inocente e inexperiente diante de algo que não conhecia e que lhe foi apresentado de forma tão viciante. O mestre era lindo, tinha o corpo bem mais desenhado que os sonhos de qualquer garota poderiam criar para o seu "amor". O corpo da menina em desenvolvimento descobria a cada movimento preciso daquele corpo perfeito que com essa mesma precisão, poderia se encaixar perfeitamente ao corpo dela, ainda mais com toda atenção que era dedicada a si e ao seu treinamento. Ela um dia realmente acreditou que aquilo era o que se chamava de amor.

Mas quando a mulher já formada fora receber o recém chegado Orochimaru, sentiu sua respiração quase parar, não esperava dar de cara com aquele par de orbes negros. Tão profundos que ela podia ver o rubor que se instalara em seu próprio rosto refletido em toda aquela falsa frieza. Sentiu por uma fração de segundos, seu coração parar, para então bater tão forte que ela pode senti-lo tal como se estivesse batendo em sua garganta. O calor em sua pele apenas aumentou ao perceber que apenas o próprio moreno havia percebido e ainda por cima, estava experimentando uma sensação bastante semelhante.

No começo, ela tentou evitar encontrar o bebê Uchiha pelos corredores ou salões comuns do lugar, fingia não ver os olhares trocados, nem ouvir as indiretas do belo moreno. Apoiando-se no pensamento que seu corpo pertencia ao seu mestre de beleza imortal ainda que o mesmo estivesse cada vez mais ausente em sua cama e em seu dia-a-dia. Mesmo vendo as frágeis e delicadas feições do rosto pálido e fino destacado apenas pelo âmbar peçonhento dos olhos entre a cortina de fios longos e extremamente lisos, serem lentamente substituídos pela beleza contida no infinito profundo dos olhos de Sasuke e os finos e fortes traços de perfeição esculpidos em seu rosto. Tento inclusive seus sonhos tomados pelo dono dos cabelos bagunçados, ombros largos e músculos muito bem definidos.¹

- Até daqui alguns dias – a voz cavernosa de seu mestre a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou para o sábio das cobras a tempo de vê-lo atravessar o portal para fora do quarto com um simples adeus, sem nem ao menos...

- Mestre – ela levantou da cama rapidamente.

Orochimaru apenas se virou a tempo de ser surpreendido pelo beijo da ruiva. Jessy enroscou os braços em torno do pescoço do sannin, sabia que mesmo que não o amasse e seus sentidos cada vez mais se dirigissem para Sasuke, Orochimaru nunca a deixaria ir, nunca admitiria ser trocado por um moleque, por isso, tentar manter o pouco da labareda que havia sobrado do fogo inicial de seu romance acesa, era o objetivo dela e por isso aceitou de bom grado ao retorno oferecido por Orochimaru, tanto ao abraço quanto ao beijo.

- Até daqui alguns dias – disse por fim, respondendo a despedida dele.

Então, ela fechou a porta entre os dois e assim que se viu sozinha, se jogou novamente na cama. "Missão" fazia ela pensar principalmente em Sasuke, até mesmo quando estava nos braços do mestre, pois até mesmo as missões de Orochimaru eram em sua grande maioria para treinar o moreno.

Após meses sob o mesmo teto que Sasuke resistindo ao desejo, dormir pensando em suas proporções perfeitas e acordar ardendo pelo desejo dos sonhos que tinha durante a noite toda. Sempre ordenando ao corpo que desejasse apenas aquele que dormia ao seu lado e não o outro e tentando negligenciar a presença do moreno dentro do esconderijo, Jessy acabou se rendendo ao que seu corpo jovem, apenas cinco anos mais velha que o Uchiha vingador, pedia, ansiava e sonhava...

Jamais se esqueceria do dia específico em que deixou de resistir às investidas de Sasuke e descobriu que no silêncio do moreno sério e calado era onde se encontrava o paraíso.

Ela se cativava com tudo que vivia com o mais novo, desde o risco que ele adorava fazer com que corressem, oferecendo indiretas, beijos arriscados e carícias ousadas por trás do olhar atento de Orochimaru e às vezes até mesmo Kabuto. Até as desculpas e histórias para sumirem de vista durante as tardes para se encontrarem e também a forma urgente e perfeita que seus corpos se completavam e se consumiam.

Ainda assim, agora que já conhecia aquele sentimento, a Ozaki sabia que também não amava Sasuke, estava apaixonada pela maneira como o Uchiha trazia à tona seus instintos mais primitivos, mas também sabia que aquilo era apenas um jogo gostoso e que o moreno, assim como Orochimaru, não eram donos de sua confiança e da infinita admiração da ruiva. Intimamente, por mais aventureiro que fosse esse jogo perigoso entre Sasuke e o mestre seu coração ansiava por algo a mais, por algo que ela ainda não conhecia, mas sabia identificar exatamente onde era o ponto que deveria preencher, era aquele ponto bem no meio de seu coração que permanecia frio mesmo quando todo o resto de seu corpo ardia em chamas, o ponto que nem Orochimaru e nem Sasuke souberam aquecer.

Abriu os olhos e se levantou novamente da cama, já devia ter se passado muito tempo, afinal seu estômago começara a reclamar de fome... Prendeu o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo em um nó na altura do peito e saiu porta a fora. Uma vez que todos os outros três habitantes daquele buraco certamente já estavam milhas longe dali, ela tinha o local todo só para si.

Cinco minutos depois, já estava em pé na bancada da cozinha, atacando ferozmente um sanduíche até que um barulho no corredor a assustou e o pedaço de póão caiu de suas mãos. Ela já estava no corredor, posicionada em silêncio, mas nenhum barulho tornou a acontecer e assim que se assegurou que realmente não havia sido nada entrou novamente para a cozinha, mas algo aconteceu em tempo tão rápido que ela não foi capaz nem mesmo de ver.

No momento em que a ruiva fechou a porta de madeira pesada, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado com força contra a mesma, enquanto um de seus braços era preso sobre sua cabeça e o outro imediatamente grudou a ponta firme de seus dedos na mão gélida que fazia pressão em sua boca, suprimindo qualquer possibilidade de um grito de susto ou coisa do tipo. Seu corpo se esquentou ao vê-lo observar cada detalhe marcado de seu corpo que o fino lençol de seda destacava.

- Achei que ia ter que eu mesmo arrancar você daquele quarto, Ozaki – ele disse tirando lentamente a mão de sua boca e a descia para a cintura da ruiva, a apertando.

- Pensei que estivesse sozinha aqui, Orochim...

- Shhhhh – o moreno a interrompeu – Não vamos desperdiçar o único dia que temos sozinhos aqui falando naquele monstro... – ele falava e a cada palavra a malícia brilhava cada vez mais intensa, como infinitas estrelas, dispersas no universo negro de seus olhos.

Essa visão a aquecia enquanto cada movimento dos lábios finos que se moviam no centro do rosto de pele tão alva, a hipnotizava de maneira tão poderosa quanto qualquer ilusão que o poder nos olhos dele poderia criar. Ela procurava palavras para evitar aquilo tudo, como sempre, uma pequeníssima parte de seu raciocínio tentava lhe mandar a mensagem de que pertencia a outro, mas as palavras pareciam sumir e levavam com elas cada gota de juízo e de racionalidade da ruiva a cada centímetro mais perto de si que ele se via.

A porta atrás de si queimava suas costas, o ar que de uma hora para outra lhe faltara lhe era induzido a cada curva que o beijo dele fazia, tal como que se seu coração fosse vitalmente bombeado por aquele ato. Após um simples contato, a Ozaki já estava completamente entregue ao beijo quente que os lábios tão frios eram capazes de produzir.

As mãos agora livres buscavam um o corpo do outro com total urgência, sendo que a cintura dela nunca fora solta por nenhum momento sequer. Ela enroscou as pontas dos dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele, puxando-os com um pouco de força, fazendo a cabeça de Sasuke inclinar um pouco para trás, encerrando o beijo para ambos poderem tomar um pouco de ar.

Nesse momento as cabeças se flexionaram e as testas se encontraram enquanto ambos olhavam para os movimentos forçados que a respiração ofegante fazia mover bruscamente os tórax que subiam e desciam freneticamente. O kimono branco dele ficou frouxo no corpo e a mão hábil dela percorreu a barra da peça, seguindo pelo contorno bem definido dos músculos que compunham o peitoral que era sempre deixado à mostra pelo moreno. Explorando cada contorno da "virilidade" do moreno até chegar ao laço azul marinho que mantinha a roupa dele presa ao corpo, fazendo um sorriso discreto se formar no rosto do Uchiha.

Aquele sorriso raro no rosto sempre tão sério e às vezes até mesquinho, dizia mais que todo o vocabulário que adquirira em toda uma vida. A mão que descansava em sua cintura apenas mudou de posição e sem perder a firmeza, cravou seus dedos na carne do bumbum.

O pescoço da ruiva foi tomado com ferocidade enquanto suas mãos espalmadas subiam pelo abdome dele, subindo até os ombros para tirar o kimono aberto que cobria o corpo claro. Ela sentiu as carícias dele descendo, enquanto a boca abria involuntariamente pra libertar o gemido sôfrego quando ele mordeu um de seus seios para então desfazer o nó do lençol entre seus seios com a boca, deixando seus lábios seguirem abaixo como o tecido fino, lambendo-lhe o espaço entre as mamas.

Nesse momento, ela encostou a face entre o ombro e os pescoço de Sasuke junto com a mordida no canto da mandíbula do moreno que não gemia, mas ainda assim ela era capaz de sentir as alterações na respiração e os espasmos musculares do outro.

Finalmente, ele a desencostou da porta onde o corpo da ruiva era pressionado, o lençol pendia sob o braço que ainda não afrouxara o abraço pela cintura. Para se livrar de vez daquele pedaço de tecido, ele a virou de costas para si, não soltaria aquele corpo nem mesmo se o teto caísse sob suas cabeças.

Ele a apertava cada vez mais, a ponto que o seu quadril ficara quase fundido ao corpo do moreno. As intenções de cada gesto de Sasuke eram acintosas e continham a única intenção de fazê-la sentir sua rigidez e isso a estava levando para outro mundo. Ela lançou uma das mãos para trás, apertando as costelas dele, como se fosse possível aproximá-los ainda mais enquanto a outra mão posicionou-se sobre a dele em sua cintura, empurrando-a ainda mais abaixo, indicando ao amante o caminho de sua intimidade, tão embebida em desejo quanto o membro rijo que pulsava sob a calça dele e roçava em suas nádegas.

A mão de Sasuke seguiu obediente para onde Jessy a guiava, fazendo o moreno sucumbir a cada novo gemido arfado a partir de cada rufada que o coração muito rápido buscava em vão pedir por mais ar aos seus pulmões enquanto as únicas meias palavras que eram proferidas por ela, soavam incompreensíveis, fazendo Sasuke ouvir apenas os clamores de "mais" e "mais" entre os gemidos. Até que a outra mão abriu a porta em sua frente para guiar o corpo da mulher presa entre seus braços para fora junto com ele. Uma vez no corredor, caminharam cegos em uma direção qualquer, enquanto o moreno continuava a explorar a intimidade da ruiva e a mesma se contorcia diante ao seu algoz até serem travados por uma parede e foi a vez de Jessy reagir e de Sasuke ser arremessado contra a parede do corredor.

Na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou profundamente enquanto lhe segurava a cabeça firmemente com ambas as mãos, privando-o da escolha de se mover livremente e ficando assim submisso à profundidade do beijo que convinha mais a ela. Percebeu que o moreno desamarrava a própria calça negra e imediatamente, as mãos delicadas da ruiva desceram a peça de uma única vez. No mesmo instante, as mãos de Sasuke ergueram o corpo que já estava na ponta dos pés ainda mais, puxando uma coxa da ruiva até sua cintura.

Respondendo a provocação do amante, ela segurou o membro de Sasuke enquanto o encaixava superficialmente apenas para dar ao moreno uma pequena amostra do que tinha para oferecer a ele, não perdendo nem um detalhe sequer da face plenamente tomada por traços de prazer, ansiosos por mais do que ela tinha para ele. Após a curta estocada, ela desceu a perna que havia sido presa à cintura dele, rompendo a "conexão" entre seus corpos e terminando também o beijo com uma mordida no queixo do moreno. Deu de costas deixando-o para trás com um olhar malicioso e cheio de significados, então caminhou em direção de uma porta.

Entretanto, para Sasuke a idéia de não sentir o corpo dela fazendo parte do seu próprio estava fora de cogitação e por isso, a Ozaki não pode dar mais que três passos até ter seu corpo agarrado por ele novamente, fazendo com que a ruiva fechasse olhos para sentir com mais intensidade os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura e suas costas serem firmemente prensadas do abdome dele, enquanto a voz rouca proferia cada palavra.

- Não vai fugir de mim. - A frase simples, mas dita de forma tão sexy em seu ouvido não a permitiria pensar em mais nada. E as mãos dele se agarraram às coxas dela, puxando-a para si na mesma proporção em que eram afastadas, dando chance ao pênis do moreno voltar para o abrigo caloroso da cavidade lavada em desejo.

Ele investiu contra seu corpo, à medida que ela flexionava seu tronco para dar a ele mais acessibilidade, Sasuke a seguia se inclinando sobre o corpo submisso ao seu, ansiando por cada vez mais...Mas aquela posição não os favorecia e pela segunda vez, o Uchiha teve que ver seu prazer ser interrompido e retirou-se dela, ouvindo muitos gemidos de protesto vindos da ruiva.

Passou um braço pelo pescoço, enquanto o outro passou por trás dos joelhos dela, juntando-a em um abraço para levá-la até o primeiro lugar que chegassem. Ele caminhou com ela no colo, enquanto ela aproveitava a proximidade dos corpos para mordiscar o pescoço e o peitoral do "deus" que a carregava, entre as intermináveis juras de tudo que iria fazer com o mesmo assim que ele a soltasse, o fazendo entrar em um estado mental de emergência.

As pernas de Sasuke andavam de maneira sistêmica, afinal sua mente não estava em condições de mandar em mais nada. Ele chutou a primeira porta que viu pela frente com o pé carregado de chakra, o que fez a porta pesada se espatifar, sem nem ao menos passar por sua cabeça que teria que explicar qualquer coisa para Orochimaru depois, mas quem liga mesmo... Já tinha passado da hora da longa vida do sannin das cobras chegar ao fim.

Através da porta escolhida ao acaso, ele depositou o corpo da ruiva na cama bagunçada onde o lençol púrpuro estava ausente. Entraram por acaso no próprio quarto que Jessy dividia com Orochimaru, mas o desejo não os fez perceber isso, Sasuke se pos sobre o corpo da Ozaki e se consumiram por longas horas, de todas as maneiras que lhe convinham até saciarem seu desejo e o moreno se esvaziar por completo. E do quarto frio que era o covil da cobra, fez-se nascer o ardor do desejo dos jovens (o fogo da juventude) que perdurou ainda depois que os corpos exaustos caíram no sono profundo, no sono de quem descansa ao gozo da plenitude alcançada em cada orgasmo compartilhado.

Ela abriu os olhos e pode sentir os braços fortes que a apertavam contra o corpo do moreno que ainda dormia, com a mais pura expressão de prazer desenhada no rosto. Ele parecia um filhotinho quando dormia agarrado ao corpo dela com se a ruiva fosse seu ursinho de pelúcia preferido e que o protegeria enquanto viajasse pelo mundo dos sonhos, se é que ele por acaso sonhava, a amante sempre duvidara disso.

Sem medo de acordá-lo, ela se aconchegou sentada na cama, para olhá-lo melhor, toda aquela aventura era sem dúvida nenhuma a melhor coisa de sua vida trancada naquele buraco, mas o tempo vinha e assim como seus amantes, Jessy também tinha seus sonhos e ambições e em nenhuma das duas opções, a idéia de passar o resto de seus dias presa em algum dos esconderijos de Orochimaru fazia parte. Ela não podia mais ver sua vida passar por ela como um filme, onde ela não interagia, apenas assistia. Afinal, passara toda sua vida presa ali, apenas dedicando sua vida às vontades de outra pessoa, ela quase não se lembrava mais da cor do céu no outono, nem de como as folhas secas no chão eram capazes de tornar a mais tosca paisagem em algo mágico. Há muito tempo não sentia mais o aroma dos jasmins e nem colhia as sakuras que tão frágeis se desprendiam das árvores e decoravam o chão tão sem graça com o rosa vivo e delicado de suas pétalas. Ela nem se lembrava mais do nome, ou do caminho para sua vila natal, afinal fora pega pelo mestre quando ainda era um bebê, por isso sempre suspeitara pertencer à mesma vila que ele, mas o sannin nunca respondia às suas perguntas...

- Ohayo – ouviu a voz pastosa do ser que a abraçava e a tirou de seus pensamentos. Estava muito aérea nos últimos dias.

- Sasuke-kun – disse forjando um meio sorriso. Ele também... Sua maldita ambição o juntara ao mestre para se tornar capaz de matar o irmão, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele partiria, assim como tantos outros que morreram, que fugiram, que serviram de sacrifícios para as loucuras científicas de Orochimaru. E assim como todos os outros, Jessy o veria partir para dar rumo à sua vida, enquanto ela continuaria a desperdiçar a dela ali.

- Ozaki? Em que mundo está? - ele disse com a mão em seu rosto, a aproximando de si.

- Como é o mundo lá fora Sasuke? - ela perguntou sem dar atenção ao comentário anterior.

- O mundo é cinza, sem vida e sem cor, exceto o vermelho do sangue que extravasa do ódio entre irmãos. - A maneira como o moreno vivia focado em sua ambição o deixava cada vez mais forte, talvez até mesmo mais forte que o mestre e cada vez que tomava conhecimentos dessa força, mais evidente para ela era o fato que tudo aquilo que vivia era uma ilusão, paixão...

Ela não queria mais aventuras, não queria mais viver presa no submundo do mestre, não queria mais sentir aquele frio bem no centro do coração.. E nisso tudo, apenas uma coisa lhe era certa, enquanto ficasse ali ou com qualquer um daqueles dois ninjas, isso nunca acabaria, ela nunca se sentiria plenamente aquecida, feliz...Viva.

- Sasuke, temos que conversar – ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Você não vai começar a lição de moral mais uma vez não é, agente se ama e quando tudo acaba você se arrepende..

- Dessa vez é diferente – ela disse buscando os olhos dele que pareciam estar se irritando.

- Ele não merece o teu amor, será que só você não vê que ele é um monstro ambicioso? - ele disse a puxando contra si.

- Eu não o amo, e sei quem ele é muito melhor que qualquer outra pessoa – ela nem bem terminou de falar sentiu os lábios urgentes do moreno contra os seus, afinal, ele parecia temer a perda de algo muito precioso. Ela estendeu a mão no peito ainda nu da aventura que tiveram há pouquíssimas horas atrás e o empurrou com delicadeza – Mas também não amo você, Sasuke-kun e é por isso que vamos acabar com tudo isso por aqui.

Ela falou procurando ler o que a expressão dele dizia, mas ele parecia completamente imparcial. Até o momento em que a puxou com toda força pela cintura novamente e a beijou com profundidade de uma maneira tão envolvente que ela não teve como não corresponder. O mundo parecia girar com o beijo e tempo acabar, os corpos logo começariam a se aquecer mais uma vez pelo desejo que um tinha pelo corpo do outro, mas antes que isso acontecesse ela mais uma vez acabou com que o moreno lhe oferecia.

- Me diga que não há amor nisso Jessy – o moreno falou sem a soltar, procurando os verdes que se perdiam pelo chão por longos minutos, até que tornaram a encarar o rapaz.

- Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun. Não é amor o que eu sinto – ela se soltou do abraço do Uchiha para caminhar até o armário e vestir alguma coisa, aproveitaria a ausência de Orochimaru para fugir dali de uma vez por todas.

Sasuke ficou ajoelhado sobre a cama, apenas a observando. A expressão aparentemente calma não era rompida nem mesmo por um olhar irritado, aquela ruiva lhe pertencia. Simples assim e não desistiria do que era seu assim com tanta facilidade.

A ruiva estava esticando o braço para abrir a porta do roupeiro quando sentiu seu corpo ser virado e jogado mais uma vez contra a cama. Com força e velocidade que apenas um Uchiha mesmo era capaz de conseguir. Maldito Sasuke. Ele sabia muito bem onde moravam os pontos fracos da amante, e colocou-se sobre ela prendendo-lhe os braços e mantendo contato entre toda a extensão de seus corpos. E antes que a ruiva pudesse raciocinar para agir, já se via mordendo o próprio lábio inferior ao sentir os dentes dele em seu pescoço, tomada pela destreza de seus atos.

- Maldito Uchiha – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto cravava as unhas com força nas costas alvas do moreno, se não podia resistir a ele, seria ótimo dar-lhe essa pequena amostra de dor.

- Maldito, amaldiçoado, imperfeito, possessivo.. O que você quiser, mas ainda assim, sou o seu Uchiha – ele disse em um sussurro em resposta ao comentário dela, antes de começar a marcar a pele da ruiva com leves roxos derivados dos chupões que ele distribuía por seu corpo enquanto ouvia os pedidos dela por mais.

Ela se deixou levar mais uma vez ao encanto que todo o prazer que passava com ele tinha sobre si, ainda assim sob cada movimento de seu jogo de sedução ela jurava para si mesma internamente que aquela seria a última vez que estaria nos braços de Sasuke e aquele o último dia que passaria no buraco do mestre. Ela sentia o corpo dele descendo sobre o seu, deixando caminhos de saliva por onde passava, não demorou nada até senti-lo sobre sua intimidade, provocando-lhe com a língua em seu ponto do prazer.

A ruiva era completamente incapaz de suprimir qualquer nível de volume nos gritos de prazer que emanava enquanto Sasuke sorria com a cabeça enterrada entre suas pernas enquanto dava continuidade à deliciosa tortura. Após o surto da ruiva, queria fazê-la admitir que precisava dele, que o desejava.. Ficaria ali a matando de prazer até que ela implorasse para que ele a tomasse em si. Ele ia dar-se por vencido quando sentiu algo muito estranho...

Jessy sentiu as carícias pararem de forma brusca e quando abriu os olhos, tudo o que viu foi seu amante formando vários selos com as mãos (não, com os cotovelos de certo =3) e a luz prateada da extensão do braço que atravessou a porta do quarto e pelo que parecia, havia ferido alguém, mas quem...Não era para estarem sozinhos ali?

- kukuku Eu o treino para deixá-lo mais forte que seu precioso irmão e é assim que me retribui Sasuke-kun?

A cabeça da ruiva se virou imediatamente para a porta, aquela sem dúvida nenhuma era a risada e a voz de seu mestre, ele entrava a passos lentos no quarto e o que era ainda pior, acompanhado de Kabuto e de um outro ninja branquelo que vestia uma camiseta muito curta preta que ela não conhecia, mas também nem deu atenção. Mais do que a vergonha de ser apontada como a traidora ali, era saber que por mero orgulho por aqueles pares de olhos que serviam de testemunha do adultério, ela ia sofrer uma morte muito lenta e dolorosa.

- Sai, você pode conhecer as instalações por sua conta por enquanto, não pode?

- Hai – disse o moreno entre Orochimaru e Kabuto, dando de costas sem dar a menor atenção à cena que presenciava ali, como se nada sentisse.

- Acha prudente deixá-lo sozinho perambulando por ai? - era a voz de Kabuto. Esse sim olhava para a cena com o mais puro desprezo, nunca gostara daquele assistente e sabia que o ódio era recíproco.

- Será por pouco tempo. Enquanto isso Kabuto, cuide da jovem Ozaki enquanto eu resolvo meus interesses com o Uchiha, mas não a mate sim, deixe isso para mim.

- Hai – disse o leal servo.

Ao ver Kabuto vir em sua direção, Jessy saiu como um raio da cama e começou a correr para fora do quarto, encontrou jogado no corredor o kimono de Sasuke e se enrolou nele. Kabuto veio atrás de si, enquanto Orochimaru certamente se iria se apossar do corpo de Sasuke. O aprendiz do mestre corria rápido, mas ela ainda era mais veloz. Ele lhe lançou diversas agulhas embebidas em veneno, mas a ruiva foi capaz de desviar de todas, sabia que enquanto se continuasse em movimento, estaria segura.

Correu, correu até que finalmente se viu em um corredor sem saída. Já com as costas grudadas na parede do fundo do corredor, ela sentiu o fim chegar. Kabuto se aproximava já fazendo selos muito rapidamente, em seu rosto o sorriso sádico brilhava como uma foice bem lustrada pelo carrasco momentos antes de uma execução.

- Nimpo... - os olhos cheios de raiva assumiram então um tom de surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que sua voz de ataque morria. O medo nos olhos dela também foi tomado por essa mesma surpresa.

Absolutamente de lugar nenhum, três dragões de tinta surgiram entre o platinado e a ruiva e investiram contra o médico. No canto do corredor, na penumbra ao seu lado, ela pode ver o jovem que Orochimaru havia trazido consigo, ele estava acocado no chão com as mãos formando um selo sobre um pergaminho, controlando cada um daqueles dragões que lutavam ferozmente contra Kabuto.

- Eles vão te dar tempo, mas não irão detê-lo – ele disse com simplicidade, enquanto via ratinhos, também de tinta, retornarem para si, como se lhe trouxessem alguma informação – Temos que sair daqui – ele disse no mesmo tom que usaria para avisar alguém que havia correspondência na caixa de correio.

Então ele se levantou e saiu correndo junto com a ruiva que acabara de salvar. Eles conseguiram passar despercebidos por Kabuto, e Jessy mostrou o caminho até a superfície. Corriam muito além do que seus pés podiam suportar e já podiam ver o ponto de luz brilhante aumentar cada vez mais ante seus olhos, quando um tremendo estrondo tomou conta de seus ouvidos e fez o lugar explodir, ficando em ruínas. O corpo da ruiva fora arremessado metros à frente com o impacto da explosão.

Sai a encontrou desacordada sob os destroços e a levou para fora dali. Não conhecia aquela kunoichi, mas sentia a estranha necessidade de ajudar. Nem precisava, não era essa sua missão, mas foi por impulso que criara os dragões para salva-la de Kabuto, assim como fora por impulso que se jogara em meio à explosão para não perder de vista o corpo da jovem que aparentava ter sua idade. Sentia apenas que era o certo a se fazer, mesmo não sendo acostumado a sentir nada. Nem mesmo o certo ou o errado, era sem sentido, mas apenas tinha que fazer. Assim como a levar para longe dali para cuidar dos ferimentos e tentar fazer com que ela acordasse.

- Itai – ela gemeu quinze minutos depois, estava deitada na grama, com a cabeça escorada em um tronco de árvore. Pela primeira vez em anos, estava vendo o céu e o tom alaranjado lhe indicava que o sol estava já se pondo, aquele havia sido um dia extremamente longo.

- Não se mexa – ele disse com calma – Você bateu a cabeça com força – mas parece não ter nada grave. - ele disse com um sorriso estranho no rosto que apesar de soar falso, era algo até que bem reconfortante.

- Quem é você afinal? - foi à primeira pergunta que lhe veio em mente, sabia que se chamava Sai e que seguira com Orochimaru até ali, e mais nada...

- Eu sou um amigo – disse ainda com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto – Não tenha medo, eu vou cuidar de você. E você pode me chamar de Sai.

- Ahh.. Ok então... Obrigada Sai, por tudo. Você pode me chamar de Jessy.

Eles ficaram se encarando em um silêncio perturbador, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, mas ambos se sentiam bem, simplesmente por estar ali.

- Er... Aquilo que você viu lá embaixo, no quarto... Eu... - ela começou a corar, mas sentia a necessidade de se explicar para o estranho.

- Você não me deve satisfações não é... Além do mais, você deve estar bem preocupada com o seu namorado brigando com o Orochimaru...

- Sasuke não é meu namorado – ela disse olhando para o chão, a fim de evitar o contato visual com o outro e fazendo assim, que outro silêncio mortal se instalasse entre os dois enquanto ela permanecia deitada e ele ajoelhado ao seu lado, pronto para ampará-la em qualquer situação.

Muitos minutos se passaram até que o silêncio fora quebrado por gemidos de dor vindos do meio dos destroços. E Sasuke apareceu do meio daquela bagunça apoiado em sua katana, já vestido com a calça negra. Ele caminhou ofegante até onde viu o vulto da ruiva deitada no chão.

- Vamos Jessy, vamos embora daqui. Eu matei Orochimaru e a base foi abaixo – disse se abaixando, como se fizesse menção de pegar a ruiva no colo.

- Eu não vou com você Sasuke. - ela apenas virou a cabeça para ele e disse decidida.

- Como não? Você não ouviu o que eu disse? EU MATEI O SEU MESTRE – ele disse a levantando do chão e pondo-a em pé.

- Ouvi sim, parabéns, você ficou mais forte que o sannin lendário das serpentes. Mas eu não vou com você. Você tem o seu caminho, sua ambição e eu não quero partilhar disso, eu quero seguir as minhas próprias pernas. Minha própria ambição. Já chega de viver em benefício dos desejos dos outros. Adeus Sasuke, espero que tenha êxito em seu caminho.

- Não começa com essa besteira novamente, achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso lá dentro daquele quarto. Eu te amo, agente se completa, o mundo pega fogo quando estamos juntos. - ele a trouxe com força para junto de si para beijá-la mais uma vez, para tentar usar o mesmo artifício que da vez anterior, mas dessa vez foi parado por ela.

- Eu não te amo Sasuke, você sabe que tudo que aconteceu entre nós dois não passou de paixão. Mas como você disse, Orochimaru está morto, você está forte o suficiente para encontrar seu irmão e eu livre disso tudo – ela falou envolvendo todo o ambiente com os braços – Eu vou te ser eternamente grata por cada momento que passamos juntos, pela liberdade que proporcionou com a morte do mestre, mas você tem que entender que termina aqui.

- Não não termina – ele a puxou ainda mais, enquanto ela tentava se soltar, mas ainda estava fraca demais das lesões que sofrera com a explosão.

- Para Sasuke me solta – ela se debatia nos braços do moreno.

- Não, você é minha. Você não enxerga, mas eu sim – ele a prendia cada vez mais até que ela sentiu uma forte onda invadir seu corpo.

O tombo a jogara para longe do moreno e estranhamente tinha a sensação de estar voando em um enorme pássaro que parecia ser de tinta. A última coisa que viu foi Sai em uma posição ameaçadora com vários pergaminhos em mãos e o forte brilho do Chidori de Sasuke, então apagou. Lembrou-se de abrir os olhos algumas vezes, formando um filme em flashes em sua cabeça.

Viu olhos negros, peles alvas manchadas com sangue vermelho vivo, um sorriso falso dirigido a si de maneira estranha, a sensação de estar voando nunca a deixou em nenhum momento, outro par de olhos negros a encarava de perto com a mão em sua testa, um solavanco, parecia que não estava mais voando, um par de olhos muito verdes lhe olhavam cheios de preocupação. Mãos quentes tocavam partes específicas de seu corpo e a última coisa que se lembra é do moreno lhe olhando do fundo de uma sala de braços cruzados e olhos inexpressivos.

Jessy- Ozaki flash back off

A luz intensa do sol da manhã já havia expandido para todo o céu azul quando ela terminou de organizar seus pensamentos. Sasuke matou Orochimaru, mas como será que havia ficado o moreno? Ela se perguntava enquanto via as crianças brincando lá fora. Da janela ela via uma árvore, tão verde, tão cheia de vida e apesar de toda confusão surreal em que se metera durante as últimas vinte e quatro horas, um sorriso sincero apareceu em seu rosto. Ouviu então, passos do lado de fora do quarto que pareciam se aproximar.

- Ahh Ohayo. Eu não sabia que já tinha acordado, caso contrário não demoraria tanto pra lhe trazer algo para comer – uma menina, parecia ser mais nova que ela, havia entrado no quarto com uma bandeja e um prato fundo com algo extremamente cheiroso, ainda não havia lhe ocorrido o quanto estava com fome.

- O .. Ohayo – disse muito baixo, passara vida inteira conversando apenas com os subordinados ou prisioneiros de Orochimaru e eles não eram gentis como a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos muito verdes. A ruiva não sabia exatamente como era ser gentil com alguém, mas reconheceu aquela menina como a dona dos olhos verdes que sua memória havia fixado.

- Desculpe... Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou uma ninja médica e faço parte do mesmo time que o Sai, por isso que ele logo pediu pra eu cuidar de você – disse-lhe entregando o prato.

- Er..Eu sou Jessy Ozaki – ela sentiu a necessidade de responder à apresentação da rosada – Eu era... - ela pensou bem que palavras usar - ... Um dos muitos auxiliares do Orochimaru, mas ele morreu e então acho que fui salva pelo Sai. Arigato pela atenção. - disse e não fez mais cerimônias para começar a comer.

- Vou avisar ele que você acordou

.:.

O moreno entrou no quarto e tudo que viu foi à ruiva largando a colher no prato vazio. Sakura demorou demais até encontrá-lo.

- Que bom que acordou, como se sente? - ela pode perceber que cada palavra dita por ele era proferida como se tivesse sendo lida diretamente de um livro.

- Muito bem... Obrigada mais uma vez por me salvar – foram as únicas palavras ditas e habitual silêncio entre os dois reinou.

Mas diferente de todas as outras vezes, ele se aproximou da cama onde ela estava sentada e se sentou ao seu lado, sem falar nada. Até que ela não resistiu e dormiu, acabou usando o ombro de Sai como travesseiro, mas ele não se importou. Poucas horas depois, ela acordou novamente e ele ainda estava ali com ela. A ruiva se assustou por estar escorada em Sai e logo se desculpou. O silêncio se mostrou ser o ponto forte mais uma vez, até que a curiosidade dela foi maior que qualquer vergonha inexplicável que sentia daquele moreno.

- Sai... Quando você me trouxe pra cá, foi você quem me tirou dos braços de Sasuke não foi?

- Foi. Você estava deixando claro que não queria ir com ele, então...

- ... Então – ela repetiu

- Bom, arremessei você em um pássaro de tinta e a deixei em uma distância segura, então tivemos um luta...E no fim trouxe você para cá, para os cuidados da Sakura-chan.

- Mas se você conseguiu me trazer... O Sasuke ele.. Ele... Você o matou?

- Não, o Naruto nunca me perdoaria. Mas ele ficou inconsciente, se quer saber...

- Ahh... Naruto?

- Você vai ter tempo de conhecê-lo pessoalmente.. - ele disse já esboçando o sorriso típico no rosto

- Como assim vou... - ela não entendia

- Bom minha Hokage ofereceu a você o registro de cidadã de Konoha, poderá até trabalhar como ninja, se colaborar com ela a respeito de algumas informações sobre Orochimaru. Mas você pode pensar sobre isso amanhã ou depois, importante agora é você se recuperar – ele disse saindo da cama e cobrindo com um cobertor – Você está na minha casa, então não se preocupe com nada, quando quiser tomar um banho o box fica ali naquela porta – disse apontando para um ponto dentro do quarto.

- Você sempre confia sua hospitalidade a estranhos? - ela perguntou sem perceber que sorria.

- Todos somos estranhos no principio das coisas não somos? - ele lhe sorriu e sumiu através da porta.

Ela se acomodou novamente na cama, observando cada quadro das paredes, todos muito bem feitos e provavelmente deveriam ser obra do seu anfitrião. Ficou olhando para eles, decorando cada traço característico do artista até que dormiu. Ainda sem perceber que em seu semblante, jazia um sorriso ínfimo, porém sincero e ainda incapaz de perceber que ali naquele lugar, com aquela companhia, seu corpo estava se aquecendo por completo da maneira como tanto almejara, mesmo quando passavam longos minutos em pleno silêncio. Certamente não demoraria a descobrir que a companhia do desenhista talvez fosse o que faltava em sua vida.

FIM ^.~

¹ aff Jess, essa definição foi meu maior presente de aniver pra você, essa é a definição do Itachi-san não do teme Uchiha u.u

Hum.. Foi difícil escrever sobre o Sasuke u.u''

Não gosto nem um pouco dele.

Mas espero que vcs tenham gostado o/

Bom pra quem quer saber, o Sai e a Jessy passaram mais uns meses nesse gelo e depois viveram felizes para sempre kikikikiki ^.~

Reviews são uma ENORME felicidade!

Betei, to virando uma menina comportada *rele o hentai* Ok, comportada com relação às regras, vocês não merecem erros de Português que atrapalham a leitura. (Kami, 17/06/2010)


End file.
